gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Earth Alliance
The Earth Alliance is an agglomeration of superstates on Earth in the Cosmic Era timeline. It is primarily made up of four political entities: the Atlantic Federation, the Eurasian Federation, the Republic of East Asia and the South Africa Union.The Alliance would later incorporate by force the PLANT-friendly United States of South America, which are now engaged in a revolution to regain their independence. The Earth Alliance was officially founded as a result of the Alaska Declaration on 7 February CE 70. The combined military forces of the Earth Alliance are officially addressed as OMNI Enforcer but more frequently simply called the Earth Military (Chikyuu Gun). Although formally the Alliance is headed by a Secretary-General, the real seat of power lies with Blue Cosmos and its LOGOS benefactors. War between the Earth Alliance and ZAFT started on 11 February CE 70 after the leadership of EA's predecessor, the United Nations, was wiped out by a terrorist attack in the Tragedy of Copernicus on 5 February. On 14 February, the Alliance used nuclear weapons to destroy the PLANT colony at Junius Seven in what became known as the Bloody Valentine Incident. Unlike the Earth Federation of the Universal Century era which was a relatively unified body, the Earth Alliance is more of a loose international military coalition of entities that are often working at cross purposes to each other. It is not uncommon for each of the factions to not share the key workings of their weapon and armor technologies with their erstwhile allies - when the Atlantic Federation battleship Archangel docked at the Eurasian military base Artemis, the commander attempted to acquire by force both the ship and its GAT-X105 Strike mobile suit contingent in order to acquire the secret behind their designs. Later, when the Alliance headquarters, JOSH-A in Alaska, controlled by the Atlantic Federation, was mostly abandoned as a trap for ZAFT's invasion forces, the token defense force left behind as "bait" (completely unaware of the trap) consisted almost entirely of Eurasian troops. The Alliance developed several important military innovations during the war: the second-generation Mobile Operating System, Phase Shift armor, Lightwave Barrier, beam weaponry and the Mirage Colloid stealth system. In the wake of the Junius Seven colony drop disaster (Operation: Break The World by the Coordinator terrorists) in CE 73, the Earth Alliance declared war again on ZAFT, being manipulated by LOGOS into believing the drop to represent the true intentions of the Coordinators toward Naturals, to fulfil the radical group's aim of wiping out the PLANTs and with them the Coordinators once and for all. However, the initial attempt to destroy the PLANTs with nuclear missiles resulted in a disastrous defeat when ZAFT's Neutron Stampeder destroyed an entire Alliance fleet with a single shot. Popular support for the Alliance was weakened after PLANT Supreme Chairman Gilbert Durandal exposed the LOGOS, the organization behind the Alliance's Blue Cosmos rulers, and vowed that ZAFT will destroy LOGOS once and for all. After the destruction of LOGOS and Blue Cosmos as well as the revelation of Chairman Durandal's true objectives, the Earth Alliance along with some ZAFT forces would go on to back the Three Ships Alliance to end the Second Bloody Valentine War. Alantic Federation The Atlantic Federation is a superstate. Tts capital is Washington DC. This superpower is the most powerful member of the Earth Alliance, often taking its lead, especially in the two EA/PLANT wars. The JOSH-A base in Alaska is also the main military base of the Alliance, whose function is later transferred to Heaven's Base, another military installation on Federation territory. Although allied against ZAFT, the Atlantic and Eurasian Federations have long been rivals, and a strong undercurrent of mistrust remains between them. The Atlantic Federation has been more thoroughly infiltrated by members of Blue Cosmos/Logos than any other country of the Alliance, with at least one president directly taking orders from Blue Cosmos leader Lord Djibrilduring the Second Bloody Valentine War. As with most others power blocks on Earth, the Atlantic Federation was one of the superpowers which emerged as a result of the Reconstruction War. Following the start of a large space exploration program, the AF formed the Federal Space Force and started a Jupiter exploration program under leadership of George Glenn. The Federation also cooperated with the United States of South America to construct the Porta Panama Mass Driver. In CE 35, it was the Atlantic Federation who built the Ptolemaeus lunar base and unveiled the first generation of Mobile Armors. When construction of the PLANTs began at Lagrange 5, it was again the Atlantic Federation who took the position of the largest sponsor of the program, while later reaping great benefits from the products imported from PLANT. Following the destruction of the United Nations leadership in CE 70, the Atlantic Federation announced the formation of the Earth Alliance on February 7th of the same year, who four days later declared war on the PLANTs. Following the refusal of the United States of South America to cooperate with the Alliance, the Atlantic Federation forcibly annexed their territory. During the war, the Atlantic Federation provided the largest segment of the Earth Alliance's military and it was also them who started the G Project, a secret project to create their own series ofMobile Suits to counter those of ZAFT. The Atlantis Federation eventually used the ZAFT attack on JOSH-A to sacrifice their military allies of the Eurasian Federation, which granted it near total control over the Earth Alliance. They afterwards attacked the Orb Union, who, after its defeat, became a protectorate of the Federation. While the Atlantic Federation solidified its position as the dominant force in the Earth Alliance with its large mobile suit forces which tried to hold the Alliance together, they suffered heavy losses in the final months of the war. After the cease-fire at Jachin Due, the United States of South America rebelled against the Atlantic Federation. The most prominent member of this rebellion was former Earth Alliance ace Edward Harrelson, also known as "Ed the Ripper". While the Treaty of Junius eventually granted the USSA its autonomy back, the Federation nevertheless gained Central America. Following the "Break the World" incident, the Atlantic Federation formed the World Security Treaty Organization, which made every member an effective ally of the Federation. When the Second war was declared, the Federation again pressured every nation on Earth into a membership of the Alliance, with most countries following suit. AfterGilbert Durandal's anti-Logos speech however, many citizens on Earth became more open-minded aboutCoordinators, which also forced the retreat of Federation president Copeland (in truth a puppet of Lord Djibril) to flee to the Arzachel lunar base. When the base was destroyed by the now ZAFT-controlled Requiemsuperweapon, Copeland was killed. The fate of the Atlantic Federation after the end of the war remains unknown but appears to have survived dispite having a significant portion of it's space forces destroyed. It is still the top power in Alliance beacuse most of there earth base forces did not get captured or killed . Eurasia Fedration As its name implies, the Eurasian Federation is a fusion of the European Union (minus Great Britain and Ireland) with the other members of the Warsaw Pact. The Federation is governed by a federal council dominated by the nations of the European region. This nation is a powerful member of the Earth Alliance second only to the Atlantic Federation in power and influence. As a result, both federations have long been rivals, and a strong undercurrent of mistrust remains between them. The military of the Eurasian Federation is part of OMNI Enforcer and uses the same Mobile Suits as the other EA members, although it has created its own series of mobile suits in form of the CAT1-X Hyperion series. It was also the Eurasian Federation who first invented beam shield in form of their Lightwave Barrier. Besides this fact, the Federation also controls the Artemis asteroid at Lagrange 3, although this base is considered strategically unimportant. In terms of Coordinators it seems that the Eurasians are not strongly controlled by Blue Cosmos and don't care as much about Coordinators in their own ranks. When the Archangel was in Artemis asteroid, base commanderGerard Garcia made an offer to Kira Yamato that the Eurasians would protect him from his own people (Coordinators) if he would help them, something a Blue Cosmos member would never do. Another example is the special operative Canard Pars, who was allowed to work for the Eurasians in exchange for his life. While the Atlantic Federation, and with them Blue Cosmos, also used Coordinators, their so called Combat Coordinators were mentally controlled by the Atlantic Federation. Canard Pars however was not controlled mentally but only placed in handcuffs because of his abilities and short temper. Garcia has also said that he hates Coordinators like Canard but not Coordinators as a whole. Further examples include the hiring of Serpent Tail Mercenary, Gai Murakumo, who is also a Coordinator, into the ranks of the Eurasian Federation military. Republic of East Asia A Federation consisting of the present-day nations of China, Japan, Korea (North and South) , India and is the third largest power of the Earth Alliance in the Cosmic Era. Its spaceport at Kaoshiung, Taiwan was captured by ZAFT forces during the Bloody Valentine War. During this war it joins the Atlantic Federation and Eurasian Federation in the Earth Alliance against the forces of ZAFT. At the end of the first war Kaoshiung was returned to East Asia. After the Chairman of PLANT Supreme Council Gilbert Dullindal revealed the existence of LOGOS, in the later part of the second PLANT/Earth war, a big Naval fleet of East Asia separated from their Nations and allied themselves with ZAFT. When the Minerva returned to Gibraltar a large part of this fleet can be seen. However most of the fleet was destroyed later in the first wave against LOGOS stronghold Heaven's Base in Iceland. Judging from their positions in that attack it seems likely that ZAFT used them as shields to test the enemies attack power. South Africa Union An economic and military union of several South African countries the South Africa Union is the fourth and weakest power of the Earth Alliance. United States of South America The USSA is a superstate which formerly controlled much of Central and South America. It is however a very weak country, who doesn't have their own military. It however once controlled the Panama Spaceport which is the location of the Porta Panama Mass Driver, which the USSA constructed in collaboration with the Atlantic Federation. Desert Dawn The Desert Dawn is a resistance group in ZAFT-occupied Northern Africa. The group is led by Sahib Ashman and its members are recruited from nearby towns like Tassil, Moula, and the city of Banadiya. They were assisted by the Earth Alliance's Archangel to free North Africa from ZAFT control. The group is a rebel group of Arabs mostly from Arab Sudan, Egypt, Libya, Algeria, Morocco, Tunisia and Western Sahara. They specializes in guerrilla warfare. They are poorly equipped with Missile truck and RPGs and Heli. Their main rival was the ZAFT-occupied Northern Africa team who was led by Andrew Waltfeld. Bases Victoria The Victoria Base is an Earth Alliance base, founded in CE 21 by theEurasian Federation and the South Africa Union in east Africa and the location of the Habilis Mass Driver. It became one of ZAFT’s major attack targets during the Bloody Valentine War and the first battle of Victoria took place on March 8, CE 70. This battle resulted in a failure due to the lack of ground units on ZAFT’s side but when the second battle took place, 11 months later, ZAFT was able to capture the base, thus cutting of the Earth Alliance of one of its important mass drivers. After the loss of nearly all other mass drivers on Earth (including the loss of Panama Spaceport), the Alliance launched a full-scale attack on Victoria. Thanks to the newly deployed GAT-01 Strike Dagger Mobile Suit series, which were deployed in huge quantities, the Alliance was able to capture the base almost intact. Since this battle the large numbers of Strike Daggers played a major role in the remaining war. The base then became the major transport mean for the Alliance to transport personnel, mobile suits (mostly Daggers), materials, and later nuclear missiles after acquiring the blue-print data of the Neutron Jammer Canceller into space. 'JOSH-A' JO'int '''S'upreme 'H'eadquarters 'A'laska, JOSH-A (pronounced Joshua) was the central command center of the Earth Alliance after the fall of Victoria. The base was constructed by the two main powers of the Earth Alliance, the Atlantic Federation and the Eurasian Federationand, as its name implies, located in Alaska. The base was designed to withstand anything up to a nuclear attack and as such, is heavily fortified and could only be accessed by gates hidden in the landscape. On May 5, CE 71, ZAFT launched a full-scale assault on JOSH-A codenamed Operation Spitbreak. However, the attack was actually a trap by the Atlantic Federation itself, who had secretly installed aCyclops System under the base after Rau Le Creuset leaked information about the operation. The base was then evacuated of Atlantic Federation personnel, leaving the personnel of the Eurasian Federation (the Atlantic Federation's greatest rival) to defend the base on their own along with the Atlantic Federation's own unwanted forces such as the Archangel. ZAFT forces were eventually lured into the interior of the base in large numbers, until the Atlantic Federation triggered the Cyclops System, which allowed them to 'kill two birds with one stone'. The attacking ZAFT force and the Eurasian forces were mostly wiped out, while the base itself was reduced to a smoking crater. This event tilted the inner Earth Alliance's balance of powers mostly towards the Blue Cosmos-controlled Atlantic Federation. '''Heaven's Base Located in Iceland, Heaven's Base is the new main headquarters of the Earth Alliance military on Earth. The base replaces JOSH-A, which was destroyed during the first Bloody Valentine War. It was also used as the headquarters of Logos, at least during the Second Bloody Valentine War. After Gilbert Durandal gave his speech about how the world was manipulated by Logos, Earth's population rebelled against Logos and killed several of its members. The remaining members fled to Heaven's Base, which was then attacked by a combined force ofZAFT and defected Earth Alliance forces. Before the assault began Heaven's Base was given the ultimatum to hand over the members of Logos and dismantle. The ultimatum was answered by a barrage of rockets, signaling the start of the battle. The ZAFT/EA forces were met by a powerful defending force consisting of a large number of GAT-04 Windams, GAT-02L2 Dagger Ls and old GAT-01A1 105 Dagger model mobile suits on the ground and in the air, and aquatic GAT-707E Forbidden Vortex and GAT-706S Deep Forbidden in the water. Heaven's Base also fielded for the first time the new TS-MB1B Euclid mobile armor, based on the prototype YMAF-X6BD Zamza-Zah and YMAG-X7F Gells-Ghe models. The defense force also included five GFAS-X1 Destroy units. The heavy fire-power of these machines inflicted heavy casualties on the attacking forces, specifically upon the anti-Logos EA ships and mobile suits (conveniently placed near the front of the formation). When ZAFT launched an attack wave from orbit, Heaven's Base unveiled the powerful Nibelung weapon, which sends out a massive energy burst, similar to the GENESIS superweapon, destroying all ZAFT forces coming from above. However Heaven's Base defense forces began to crumble when the ZAFT warship Minerva launched its ZGMF-X42S Destiny , ZGMF-X666S Legend, and ZGMF-X56S Impulse mobile suits. The three suits quickly destroyed the five Destroy units. The loss of the Destroy mobile suits signified a turn in the battle, prompting Lord Djibril to evacuate. He was the only member of Logos to escape, the rest being captured and sentenced for their crimes. It is unknown whether Heaven's Base was stripped and abandoned after it fell or if ZAFT repaired the base and continued to operate from it. Of the two possibilities it is the former that is more probable. Panama Beneath the Victoria Base, the Panama Spaceport was another important base of the Earth Alliance. The bas e was the location of the Porta Panama Mass Driver which was developed by the Atlantic Federation and the United States of South America (the later being annexed by the Atlantic Federation at the start of the First Bloody Valentine War) in CE 17. Like the other Alliance spaceports the Panama base was an important strategic target of ZAFT and after the disastrous failure of Operation Spitbreak, ZAFT launched another attack on the base which was conducted on May 25, CE 71. Although ZAFT deployed only a small number of mobile suits the mission is successful thanks to the use of a new EMP-weapon called Gungnir, which not only disabled all units of the Earth Alliance (like the new mass produced GAT-01 Strike Dagger) but also destroyed the mass driver itself. After the battle all Alliance soldiers were brutally slaughtered by the insanely vengeful ZAFT troops as revenge for their lost comrades during Operation Spitbreak. Cittzen Goverment *Muruta Azrael (GS) *George Allster (GS) *Gerard Garcia (GS) * Lord Djibril (GSD) Soliders *Shani Andras *Natarle Badgiruel *Sven Cal Payang *Mudie Holcroft *Shams Couza *Clotho Buer *Tolle Koenig *Mu La Flaga *Stella Loussier *Auel Neider *Sting Oakley *Neo Roanoke *Orga Sabnak Civilian *Sahib Ashman *Ahmed *Flay Allster Trivia *The Earth Alliance in Gundam SEED may have been inspired by the Earth-based government of the same name in the American science fiction series Babylon 5. Besides being similarly composed of individual supernations in nearly all Earth continents, the B5 Earth Alliance also began as a benevolent administration, only to end up being taken over by radicals and turned into a military dictatorship over the course of the story. As well, OMNI Enforcer holds similarities in design and function to Earthforce, the combined military arm of the B5 EA.﻿ Category:Cosmic Era factions